


Allium

by Saraibel



Series: Neurodivergent Ranboo [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Honestly just a good ole feel good fic, Neurodivergent Ranboo, Neurodiversity, Plotless, Stimming, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraibel/pseuds/Saraibel
Summary: Ranboo has a good day.(A sequel to my previous fic, Echolalia! https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805087/chapters/73326294)
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Neurodivergent Ranboo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212275
Comments: 16
Kudos: 273





	Allium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eddie_Boi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_Boi/gifts).



> This was requested by Eddie_Boi!! Thank you so much for the request, I loved writing this.  
> Also it's not beta'd, but eh. I feel happy having wrote it.

It’s beautiful out, really. The perfect day for a walk. That’s why, when Philza told him and Technoblade that they were going on a walk, neither of them complained. The skies are blue and the sun is shining, but it’s not too bright as to blind them when the light reflects off of the snow. It’s even a bit warmer than is usual in the tundra.

Actually being able to enjoy the day is incredibly nice. Nothing to worry about, nothing to do but exist in the company of two friends. It’s wonderful. Ranboo is walking side to side with Techno, Phil a little bit behind because he doesn’t have any extra energy to get out with speed walking, but still keeping pace enough for them to talk.

“I remember when we used to have walks with Wil and Tommy,” Phil says, “When you all were kids. It’s nice to have family bonding again, even if they’re not here.”

It warms Ranboo’s heart to know that he’s included in their little family now. He bounces happily on the balls of his feet.

“Yeah, can’t say I miss bein’ used for piggy back rides when Tommy got tired of walkin’, though.”

Phil laughs good-naturedly, coughing and saying something that sounds suspiciously like _ “Literally.” _

Apparently, Techno hears it too, because he stops walking long enough for Phil to catch up and elbows him. Phil just laughs. Ranboo smiles and trills, inhaling the refreshing scent of nature at it’s happiest. Something about the day just feels  _ good _ , and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take advantage of it.

His eyes lock onto a dash of magenta on the horizon, and Ranboo squints at it. It looks… like a plant. A flower.  _ An Allium.  _ It only takes a moment or two of thought before he lets out a quick “I’ll be right back,” and starts running. His- newly waterproofed- boots sloshing in the snow as the biomes merge and blend. He flaps his arms in excitement as he arrives to find that it is exactly what he had hoped it would be.

Alliums are Ranboo’s favorite flower by far, have been for as long as he can remember. Although that in itself doesn’t mean much, Ranboo can understand the feeling of happiness and excitement whenever he sees one to mean what it does. He loves them. And there are plenty around, now that he’s closer he can see that.

Ranboo plucks a flower by the stem and cups it gently in one hand, his other jerking up and down happily. He’s careful not to crush the flower. He can’t help the short little “Bah’s” that he starts repeating, a verbal stim he picked up from Technoblade. He’s happy.

Eventually Phil and Techno catch up, when his flapping has calmed down and his “bah’s” have been shortened to just “b’s.” Technoblade takes one look at the flower in his hand and then at the elated expression on Ranboo’s face before getting an almost  _ soft  _ look on his face and starting to pick more Alliums, stashing them in his inventory.

Phil walks over and tugs Ranboo down to his height, ruffling his hair with a bright grin. Ranboo laughs and tries to fix his hair.

“Hey, can I have this for a second?” Phil asks, gesturing at the Allium.

“Yeah, sure.” Ranboo says, and smiles even harder when Phil tucks the allium behind his ear, twisting some hair around it so that it doesn’t come loose.

“Perfect.”

Ranboo flaps his arms even harder, almost smacking Phil with the motion, but luckily he ducks out of the way. Phil chuckles fondly, patting Ranboo’s back.

“Let’s keep going, mate.” He says, “Tech, you done?”

“Yeah, I got enough to line the walkways I think.”

“Alrighty, let’s go!”

Yeah. Ranboo loves his family.


End file.
